


Rescue

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt 'storm' on comment_fic's 27-word meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

Dean’s a storm, rough and certain, noisy and wild. Sam’s right in the eye of it, sheltered, privileged, loved, while everything around him shudders and breaks, defeated.


End file.
